1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an improvement of an AV (audio visual) apparatus, which is wirelessly operated by a remote controller, and a method for controlling the AV apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, usually, to control an AV apparatus, as represented by an optical disk reproducing apparatus for reproducing an optical disk such as a DVD (digital versatile disk), a user wirelessly transmits operation information with the use of a remote controller, whereby the AV apparatus can be remotely controlled so as to be in a stopped state, or various other states.
Generally, in such home-use AV apparatus, there are basically two types of media used for wirelessly transmitting operation information from a remote controller to the AV apparatus; infrared rays and radio waves.
In the infrared ray type, the operation information should be transmitted while directing the remote controller to the AV apparatus in such a state that there is no obstacle blocking infrared rays on the line connecting the remote controller with the AV apparatus; however, it is possible to ensure compatibility with remote controllers for other infrared ray type AV apparatus.
Meanwhile, the radio wave type is used in the bidirectional communication between the remote controller and the AV apparatus, and even if there is an obstacle on the line connecting the remote controller with the AV apparatus, the operation information can be transmitted to the AV apparatus, and, at the same time, information can be transmitted from the AV apparatus to the remote controller.
Currently, there has emerged a type of AV apparatus which can be operated by a remote controller adopting both the infrared ray method and the radio wave method. This type of remote controller has an infrared ray exclusive mode where the operation information is transmitted using only infrared rays, a radio wave exclusive mode where the operation information is transmitted using only radio waves, and an infrared/radio (dual) mode where the operation information is transmitted using infrared rays and radio waves. Each mode can be set by a user.
The AV apparatus receiving the operation information from the above remote controllers has a function of receiving the operation information transmitted using infrared rays and a function of receiving the operation information transmitted using radio waves, and can correspond to operate in accordance with the operation information received by both of these functions.
As described above, the infrared-type remote controller is compatible with infrared remote controllers used for another AV apparatus. Namely, the AV apparatus having a function of receiving both of infrared rays and radio waves is controlled by not only the operation information transmitted through infrared rays or radio waves from the provided remote controller, but also the operation information transmitted through infrared rays from a remote controller used for another AV apparatus.
Therefore, in this type of AV apparatus, it has been strongly expected to take measures for preventing the occurrence of situations undesired for users when the operation information transmitted through infrared rays or radio waves from the provided remote controller is received at substantially the same time as the operation information transmitted through infrared rays from the remote controller for other AV apparatuses, and, in addition, when the content of these pieces of operation information differ from each other.
In Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 5-137179, in the remote controller which can control various apparatuses by either of infrared or UHF remote control signals, when a leader code is detected from the UHF remote control signal, the signal path of the infrared remote control signal is cut off, and the control of the apparatus is performed only by the UHF remote control signal, whereby malfunction is prevented.